BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Reimagined!/Transcript
Here is a transcript for the upcoming film, BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends. Part 1: Twenty Years Early/Prologue/Opening (Google logo) (The Google logo reverses and the camera zooms into it, showing the YouTube Studios logo.) (Paramount Pictures/Players/Animation logo while Nada Surf's song "Imaginary Friends" plays) (Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (The shield turns around to reveal the Warner Animation Group logo) (Warner Bros. Animation logo) (Village Roadshow Pictures logo) (MTV Films logo) (The Bloo Films logo) (Point Grey Pictures logo) (Skydance Productions logo) (The camera pans down from space and into Chicago, where the Bad Robot Productions logo takes place.) (MGM logo) (Walden Media logo) (Gary Sanchez Productions logo) (Good Universe logo) (Lightstorm Entertainment logo) (Tim Burton Productions logo) (Platinum Dunes logo) (2DUX² logo) (Amblin Entertainment logo) (Nelvana logo) (Spümcø logo) (Bad Hat Harry Productions logo) (Nickelodeon Movies logo) (Cartoon Network logo) (Adult Swim logo) (Comedy Central Films logo) (Reliance Entertainment logo) (Alibaba Pictures logo) (Williams Street logo) (Blumhouse Productions logo) (GK Films logo) (Access Entertainment logo) (Jim Henson Pictures logo) (The camera zooms into the sky of the Jim Henson Pictures logo and pans into darkness.) Narrator: 10 years have passed after the murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Toonvile.... * screen shows a TV* * static appears then fades away to reveal a birthday party* * static apperas again* HELP THEM * Puppet's face flashes on screen* * static fades away* William (inside Spring Bonnie suit): *'appears behind children'* * static apperas again* * Puppet's face flashes on screen* SAVE THEM * static apperas again revealing a murder* * static apperas again* YOU CAN'T * ghosts appear on screen along with Puppet* * white bars appear on screen* IT'S ME * scene fades to black* Narrator: William Afton has returned once more. He may have changed, but he came back. He always will. *'William appears then fades to Dave'* (NOTE: They are the same person. He just lost weight after 10 years.) Narrator: And he is ready to deal with his "favorite" victim. She may have outsmarted him twice, but that won't stop him from killing her, like he did to her brother. *'picture of Tailsko appears'* Dave: My, oh my... Tailsko, you look so pretty. But I can make you even better! *'laughing'* * music stops* Milo: Sister. It's me, Milo. I don't know if you can hear me but, you need to help us. They are really mad. *'FNAF: Sister Location - Demolition Inevitable'* They are blinded by anger after how long they've been trapped here. They've gone insane. On the other hand, I kept watching you. And I noticed what you have been through with him. And I got an idea. You see, we've been here for so long. There's nowhere for us to hide. There's nowhere to go, when we look like this. We want you to be our savior. Please, free us, we deserve it. You're our only glimpse of hope, Tailsko. Tailsko: 3... 2... 1... Part 2: Present Day/Bloo Unites with Mac Text: Present day (The scene takes place at the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix) Mario: Me and Luigi are gonna win this, and there's no way you can stop us! Waluigi: Oh yeah? Well, I don't see you anyway near the podium, you short fat stranger who only should've worked as a plumber! Announcer: 3... 2... 1... Go! (As soon as the race starts, fire bursts out of the Wario Bros.' karts, scorching Mario and damaging his kart.) Luigi: Mario! What's up? Mario: Those brothers are so mean... They damaged my kart. Luigi: Hold on... let me try and fix it. Text: A few failed attempts later... (Luigi is seen trying to repair Mario's kart with a hammer.) Luigi: Hmm... (He pulls out a Golden Mushroom.) Let's see if this works. (The engine starts and Luigi is surprised that it has worked.) Mario: OK then, Luigi. Let's go! (They start racing as fire bursts out of their karts, leaving a pool of slippery wax on the ground.) (As they race, Wario and Waluigi get caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of Mario and Luigi.) Wario: Darn it, they've fixed the kart! Waluigi: Well, there's only one way to stop this... Hehehehe! (He breaks into an Item Box and gets a lightning bolt, which he uses to shrink Mario and Luigi down.) (Waluigi then squashes Mario and Luigi by racing on them.) Waluigi: SAYONARA, SUCKERS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Luigi: Mama-mia… They've just squished us, and I can see nothing but the ground. (They grow back to normal.) Mario: Wait... Wario might've been shrinked too, so- (they see Wario speeding.) What in the? WARIO!!!!! Luigi: Never fear! Another mushroom is here! (He uses it to speed the karts up, and they overtake Wario and Waluigi.) (They speed towards the finish line, where a bunch of Bob-ombs and a Banana Bomb are placed. Wario and Waluigi are sent flying up into the air, while Mario and Luigi cross the finish line while crashing into the bombs, causing a massive explosion. They are heard screaming in shock.) Mario: Somebody MUST be responsible for this. They MUST. (Fades to Bowser, Kamek, and their army.) Bowser: (evil laugh) I have injured 4 racers for their own good! Is that right, team? Bowser's Army: Yes, sir! Bowser: Now, let's put an end to this Grand Prix and kidnap Princess Peach. And after that, we'll attack the Mushroom Kingdom Government. (Cuts to Mario and Luigi who are shocked.) Mario: Uh-oh... I think they have a plan, and I think I heard them say that they're gonna kidnap the princess. We need to stop what's happening! Bowser: (evil laugh while shooting missiles and destroying the Grand Prix.) (The inhabitants of the crowd are terrified as missiles kill them, with blood splattering. Mario and Luigi climb into the airship and Luigi ends up fighting Bowser.) Luigi (while arguing with Bowser): You're not gonna do this. No, you aren't. You won't do it! NO, YOU WILL NOT DO THIS! (It reveals that Peach is onboard too.) (Bowser then gives Mario and Luigi a punch in their faces.) Bowser: Yeah, you thought that you could stop me? Well, you're WRONG! (evil laugh) Peach: Uh... Bowser? What are you doing? Bowser: I'm preparing a forced marriage to you whether you like it or not! (Peach then becomes angry while Bowser shreds Mario's hat.) Peach: You've done it this time, haven't you Bowser? I'LL BREAK YOU FOR THIS! (A piece falls onto a hat-shaped ghost, who then finds Mario's dead body on the ground.) Cappy: Mario? (Mario then regenerates.) Mario: Don't worry, I'm OK- (screams) A GHOST! Cappy: I'm not a ghost, Mario, I was just somebody who found you. (Mario realizes that he is in Cap Kingdom, located in Toonville.) Mario: T-T-T... Toonville? (Cuts to the outside of an Imaginary Friend lot, as it cuts to the inside, where Mac is seen.) Warner Bros. Pictures and Paramount Pictures present Mac: Hmm... Hmm... Which one, which one... So many friends, all shapes and sizes! (A blue, domed cylinder named Bloo covertly sabotages all of the other friends in the lot.) Mac: Well... I guess I'll have to buy you then. (Mac's parents walk into the lot.) Maria: Son, where have you been? Mac: I was just buying an imaginary friend. Mark: OK then... (The 4 get in the car and drive home.) In association with Google YouTube Studios Village Roadshow Pictures and The Bloo Films Bloo: I think we're slowly bonding together as friends. Do you think? Mac: Well, I guess... (Fades to where Mac and Bloo are dealt with their mom.) Maria: Now, I don't really want to tell this... but.... I was seeing you and your imaginary friend getting into arguments with Terrence, and I don't want myself or your dad having to deal with that anymore... so... I request you to get rid of that friend. Bloo: Wait, what? So, this means... no more of us? (Bloo begins to cry, and he falls flat on the ground as tears puddle beneath him.) Terrence: Ha! No more of your crummy friend... I AM FREE! YAAAAAAY!!!!!! (he runs out of the room) Bloo: Wait, hold on... Maybe I could enter a wrestling tournament to earn money... Yeah, that's what I should do. (Fades to the tournament.) A production between Nickelodeon Movies Tim Burton Productions Platinum Dunes and Blumhouse Productions Promoter: Now... coming to the ring, it's the man with a plan, and he'll try to catch Bleem if he can. Please welcome, from Toonville, The Imaginary Friend, Blooregard Q. Kazoo! (Bloo walks out with an original song: "Get Ripped Bleem") (After the walk into the ring, the wrestlers start fighting.) (Fades to the results.) Promoter: OK, so this is it. The results are in. (The lights hover around the arena and disappear.) Promoter: Your winner, of this fight...… is...... (The suspense builds up, as the crowd cheers for the 2 wrestlers. The crowd is stop-motion animated.) A Nelvana Cartoon Network Bad Hat Harry Productions Spümcø film Promoter: From Toonville, let's hear it for The Imaginary Friend, Blooregard Q. Kazoo! (the crowd cheers) HE'S JUST WON 1 MILLION DOLLARS! (After 2 minutes, the promoter secretly cheats him out of the money.) (A thief runs into the ring and steals all of the money from the promoter's pockets, and puts it in a money bag.) Bloo: HEY! GET BACK YOU! (attempts a Rugby Tackle) Promoter: Don't you DARE steal my money! (The alarm starts to ring.) Promoter: OK, EVERYONE CLEAR THE ARENA NOW! HE HAS JUST STOLE MY MONEY! (The crowd screams.) (Mac comes out of the crowd, and Mac and Bloo allow the thief to escape for revenge.) (A gunshot was heard.) Mac and Bloo: What was that? (They run out of the arena only to find out that their dad have been carjacked and shot dead.) Promoter: Your dad has been murdered, we've just called the medics and they're on their way. Mac: Dad...? DAD! (Mark wakes up and is unable to speak.) Mark: I shall live on without you. (Mark lets go of Mac's hand, and he dies.) Mac: Grrrrrrr…. I'LL GET YOU, CARJACKER! (Mac and Bloo then confront the carjacker, only to realize that it was the same thief who stole the money.) (Mac, Bloo, and the thief then go upstairs into the top of the building, open a window, and let the thief fall to his death as blood splatters onto the ground.) (Cuts to a bedroom in the arena, where they come across a TV commercial for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.) TV Commercial Narrator: Do you have an imaginary friend that has to move into another home? Well, you're in luck. There is a home where you can send in your imaginary friend in, and that is... Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It's where you get to meet some new imaginary friends, that are big, small, hostile, passive, but most of them are friendly. There is never a dull moment there at all, so Madame Foster, the caring founder, recommends this. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - where good ideas are not forgotten. (Mac and Bloo then high five each other, and the scene fades out.) Part 3: Welcome to Foster's Mac: OK mom, I've done packing my bags. And I know about the dad robot that you've been working on, so he can say something too. Maria: But first, don't forget your imaginary friend, Bloo. (calls for Mark) Mark: What is it? Maria: Our son and his imaginary friend are leaving, and I need you to say your last words to him. Mark: OK then... son, I didn't want you to leave in the first place, but you've become too old to have an imaginary friend, which means you have to move to the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, which is just right around the corner. So, I wish you the best of luck, and may God have mercy on your soul. Mac: (puts his backpack on) Thanks guys. (Mac leaves his home and closes the door, while his parents look out the kitchen window.) Maria: So long... Mark: ...son. (There is a montage of Mac and Bloo walking, until he enters the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.) (We zoom to the top of the house where the logo is seen. The logo explodes and reveals the title screen.) (They are met at the sprawling mansion by Mr. Herriman, the strict business manager.) Mr. Herriman: Greetings, fellow customers. What can I do for you today? Bloo: Well, we're here to live at this home, since my owner, Mac, has outgrown his age to have an imaginary friend. Mr. Herriman: Outgrown his age? (chuckles) That's silly. But, I just need you to explain that in more detail. (While Mac talks, there is a rewind effect which skips most of the explanation.) Mac: And that, is why I'm here. Mr. Herriman: That's a pretty good explanation, actually. Anyway, it's morning time here at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. I'll call someone to show you around. (they start to walk inside of the home.) Miss Frances! Frankie Foster: Yes, Mr. Herriman? Mr. Herriman: I want to introduce you to two new people. Mac and Bloo. Frankie Foster: So, these people are new, huh? Well, I can show these around then, if you want. Mr. Herriman: OK, Miss Frances. You do your job, while I take care of the others. Frankie Foster: Hey guys. Anyways, I'm here to show you around the house. Come on in. (They walk inside the home and Frankie proceeds to show them around.) Frankie Foster: So this, here, is the living room. So, it's pretty good, and... Bloo: It looks really cool! Frankie Foster: It's got a TV, a couch, two comfy chairs, it's got everything you need. Mac: So, I can see the kitchen, and it looks cool too. Duchess (off-screen): FRANKIE!!!!! Frankie Foster: Umm... I.. I gotta go! Wilt, can you take over for me? Wilt: Sure. (Wilt enters the living room.) Wilt: Hey, people. You sure are new, aren't you? Bloo: Yes. Mac: Dude, how many rhymes can you fit into this movie? Bloo: Stop breaking the fourth wall, Mac. Wilt: Anyways, let me introduce you to a variety of imaginary friends that live in this house. Come on! (They walk up the stairs and into a room, where they meet Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Jenny Wakeman, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Ren, Stimpy, and the Eds.) Bloo: Wow... there are so many people here... I think I should meet them- (Bloo's eyes turn into red hearts.) (The camera zooms on Jenny.) Bloo: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jenny: Um... who are you, blue cylinder? Bloo: I am Bloo Kazoo, the imaginary friend of Mac Mason. AND YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! SpongeBob: I think Bloo now has a crush on Jenny... Mac: Well... OK... Let's just meet these people. Text: But what happened with Terrence? Terrence: But mom, I- Maria: No, Terrence P. Mason, you don't act like that at all. And because of this, you have lost your video game privileges. Terrence: Wait, no video games? Mark: Oh yeah, no video games, so I'll be taking these with me! (He takes away Terrence's video games, which consist of Fortnite, Grand Theft Auto IV, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and some others) (The scene reveals that they are actually in Terrence's bedroom.) Mark: And I better not see you leave your room, son! Maria: Me neither! (They both slam the door.) Text: Back at FHFIF... Bloo: So, that's Coco... who's this guy? Eduardo: Oh, hey there. My name is Eduardo, I am a friendly Latin-American monster but I am scared of almost anything. I was created by a young girl named Nina to protect her from a dangerous neighborhood. Wilt: Then, there's these guys who come from a strange town... South Park! Eric Cartman: Hi. It's good to meet some new friends. Kyle Broflovski: Shut up, fat boy! Eric Cartman: Hey, don't call me fat, you- Wilt: Hold on, hold on, let's not get into a fight. Now, Mac and Bloo, these are the other two boys, Stan and Kenny, who are tender and sensitive and sexually knowledgeable, respectively. These are the other imaginary friends, which are SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Jenny, which is Bloo's crush, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Ren, Stimpy, and the Eds, which consist of Ed, Double D, and Eddy. Oh, and not to forget, there's Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy, too. Bloo: I think this will be a good place to live at. (Frankie then appears.) Frankie Foster: But, if you stay here, you will be eligible for adoption if Mac is not around. Mac: Sounds like a plan. Anyway, I promise to stop by after school tomorrow. (Mac departs, taking Coco's eggs with him and leaving Bloo with his new housemates.) Wilt: So, Bloo, this is where you will be sleeping for the night. It's our bedroom, which has a bunk bed, a single bed, a TV, and a remote. (He notices Bloo sleeping. Because of this, he lets Bloo takes his bunk and he sleeps on the floor.) Wilt: Well, a new imaginary friend has now been introduced to the house. But, that's enough for one night. It is now 10pm. Good night everybody. (The light turns off.) Part 4: Let the Chaos Ensue/A Normal Day TBA. Part 5: Spongebob goes to work/The Uganda Knuckles Invasion Part 6: At The Movies/At School Part 7: It came from Next door Part 8: At The Library/A Vision from 1997/Toonvile's History/Chased by a Ghost Part 9: TBA Category:Transcripts